russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva-TV more primetime fare revamped on IBC
Today marks the government-owned TV network as the Kapinoy network IBC-13 has more competition as Viva-TV, the newest entertainment network continues to change the landscape for a bigger TV ratings dominated by the Kapamilya and Kapuso networks. Despite being saddled with equipment that have seen better days, More programs are anticipated will surely change the face of primetime TV viewing as the Home of the Stars more enjoyable and exciting as it announces its new bigger, new better and new brighter primetime program line-up establish itself as a trendsetter in the industry worth anticipating and hopefully developing loyalty. A dashing new look these days almost overnight, the station that brought to Filipino homes such TV landmarks as Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Pinoy Thriller, See-True, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Chicks to Chicks, Ora Engkantantada, Mga Kuwento Ni Lola Bisyang, Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan and a lot more, metamorphosed into the network giants. IBC-13 is now the Kapinoy network for the country's third-biggest network and Viva-TV introduced with Home of the Stars song by Anja Aguilar. The Viva group is behind much of the new format we hear, recently entered into a blocktime agreement with IBC-13 world-class broadcast facilities for the network war. “Vic Del Rosario said now plans to acquire IBC-13 to allow Viva Entertainment to air more entertainment programs become the country's top networks, a mix of foreign cartoons, Tagalog-dubbed anime and Korean asianovelas will given a full program lineup,” the source said. The government announced the privatization would put IBC 13 and another sequestered TV outfit, RPN 9, on the auction block. Diversifying conglomerate San Miguel Corp. earlier said it was interested in bidding for government-sequestered channels IBC 13 and RPN 9. Earlier reports said IBC-13’s assets and franchise were valued at P1.2 billion it is finaly planning to privatized while and RPN-9’s franchise was estimated at P800 million. This is thier way to the top spot and now a strong number 3, thanks to the new charaters are mascots Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. With their Viva Entertainment blocktimer, they will produce more entertainment progams on IBC that will make them to the number 3 network, which envisions it with a strong of local news and public affairs programs, provides high-quality entertainment and serves as a tool in shaping and molding the country's ethical values and moral fibers. The privatization of IBC-13 is to convert it to a third TV station. When local networks were buying from Taiwan and Korean drama for importing asianovelas. Viva-TV gearing up to boost its rating standing by relaunched its new treat of primetime programs on IBC-13: all-new season of Winx Club (5:15 pm), fantasereye Pinokyo's Time (5:45 pm), Viva Box Office (Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, 6:30 pm), Petra's Panniest (Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, 8:00 pm), The Weakest Link (8:30 pm), teleserye Esperanza (9:30 pm) and top-rating asianovelas Can You Hear My Heart (11:00 pm). These more Viva-TV programs on IBC-13 has in store for 2012 will be evaluated based on sales and ratings, now fighting and competing against ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA's Telebabad, Viva-TV then launches their PrimeTastik is offering on IBC-13. Viva-TV raises programming standards with its new treat primetime line up offering on IBC-13 starting July 2, Weeknights. We have a creative and enjoyable primetime mix of cartoons, music, movies, comedy, showbiz, teleserye and asianovelas,” said Vic Del Rosario, the chairman and CEO of Viva Entertainment. The Kapamilya and Kapuso networks were offering different TV series from teleserye, fantaserye, to Koreanovela, Kapinoy network will continue to challenge what seems to be a repetition of the usual primetime formula will banner Viva-TV′s primetime programming on IBC, one is cartoons, second is music, third is Viva blockbuster movies, fourth is comedy, the fifth is showbiz, sixth is teleserye and the last one is asianovelas. It is Viva-TV’s hope that our viewers rediscover they enjoy most television through our more programs for new treats,” he added. 'Winx Club' The new treat primetime programming kicks off with all-new season of Winx Club: The Power of Believix, now airs from Monday to Friday at 5:15 p.m. on IBC. The most-watched animated TV series sprinkle on the fairy dust with magical return of enchanted friendship and adventures at the fanciful Alfea school for fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle try to abduct Bloom. After a change of heart upon finding out that Bloom is not who they thought she was, the wizards leave Alfea threatening to capture the last fairy on Earth. For the young girls, Winx Club become the phenomenal TV ratings nationwide to compete with GMA's It Started with a Kiss and ABS-CBN's Precious Hearts Romances: Hiyas. Stella (the voice of Shy Carlos), Aisha (the voice of Janeena Chan), Musa (the voice of Joanna Morales), Tecna (the voice of Janella Salvador), Flora (the voice of Andi Eigenmann) and Bloom (voice of Anja Aguilar) are the Winx Club characters. 'Pinokyo's Time' Another successful of soap opera, new child fanta-serye called Pinokyo's Time, airs from weeknights at 5:45 p.m. Starring child wonder star Izzy Canillo as Pinokyo for the children athome from school and playground and mother drama Judy Ann Santos, directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. 'Viva Box Office' Another primetime treat viewers because tonight bringing you the biggest Filipino blockbusters from Viva Films were shown is coming your way in Viva Box Office starts on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 6:30 p.m. on IBC, against with flagship news programs GMA's 24 Oras and ABS-CBN's TV Patrol. With your favorite Viva Tagalog movies includes Lastikman, Hating Kapatid, Tumbok, Petrang Kabayo, Who's That Girl?, among others. 'Petra's Panniest' Petra's Panniest is reshaping primetime from its consistent double-digits audience share nightly, the comedy capital of the Philippines is the usual Filipino viewing habit those who are tired of everyday drama taking her crazy antics to the next level. Every Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8 p.m., features a collection of the funniest online videos and movieclips from tutorial and spoof videos on YouTube, to compete with teleserye GMA's Luna Blanca and ABS-CBN's Princess and I. Hosted by YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak. 'Esperanza' Esperanza, a first-ever newest teleserye on Philippine TV soap opera, airing from Monday to Friday at 9 p.m. The highly anticipated teleserye are particularly introduces viewers to their family and friends. The much awaited teleserye starring actress Cristine Reyes known as Esperanza together with Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano, the Filipino-Chinese actor Richard Yap and Daniel Padilla lead the cast. Wenn V. Deramas as director for teleserye, in the ratings to compete with rival GMA's One True Love and ABS-CBN's Lorenzo's Time. 'Estudyante Blues' The brand new shows takes from 10 to 11 p.m. With the remake so-called Estudyante Blues from the 1989 films into the new original dramedy television series premieres on July 2, on Monday nights for the three men of boys. Starring popular actor Richard Gutierrez, IC Mendoza and return to the actor Onemig Bonndoc along with Raymond Gutierrez and young actress and model Andi Eigenmann. Directed by Wenn V. Deramas. 'Petrang Kabayo' On Tuesdays nights, the new comedy capital in the Philippines there is the unkabogable Vice Ganda leads the original sitcom is Petrang Kabayo based on the 2010 film into television series with actor Aga Muhlach, Ella Cruz, Candy Pangilinan, DJ Durano and Jasmine Curtis and Wenn V. Deramas as director, we hope find horses. 'Wansapanataym' On Wednesdays 10 p.m., Wansapanataym is the drama anthology series for the adventure with now have more episodes also have mystical characters and remakes of past episodes on Thursday nights showcases different short stories, fables or urban legends filled with values and moral lessons that both children and adults can learn from beautiful costumes and wonderful special effects.. The network's teen star Ella Cruz is going to take her turn in teaching kids and families different life lessons as she topbills episodes of Wansapanataym. 'Dalawang Busoy' Every Thursdays, 10 p.m., Dalawang Busoy, the first-of-its-kind original sitcom. Starring action star Robin Padilla and Phillip Salvador in the title role along with movie queen for all seasons Vilma Santos, Dina Bonnevie and new total popstar Nadine Lustre, and Nino Muhlach as director. 'Sabi Mo Nanay' The new fresh and innovative situation comedy called Sabi Mo Nanay. Premieres on Friday night at 10 p.m. Directed by Al Quinn, with host the Filipino actor AJ Muhlach which we have yet to monitor. A one-of-a-kind reality dating game that is a show within a show, it follows the ventures of AJ as he puts up a TV program for constantly try to outshine each other with their Viva star guest. Mrs. Esperanza himself, Cristine Reyes, will grace the show as himself on its pilot episode this Friday. This reality-dating game reflect real-life Filipino courtship: suitors seek to initially please the lady of the house, ahead of anyone else in the family of the girlfriend or prospective wife. 'Can You Hear My Heart' The most awaited Korean drama Can You Hear My Heart starts on Mondays to Fridays at 11 p.m. Starring Hwang Jung Eum as Bong Woo Ri a woman who's intelligent but pretends she's dim-witted to protect the dignity of her mentally handicapped father, Kim Jae Won as Cha Dong Joo man who's been rendered deaf after an accident but pretends he can hear, what she soon finds out is that Nam Goong Min as Jang Jun Ha, Go Joon Hee as Kang Min-soo and Lee Kyu Han as Lee Seung-chul himself.